gowikijirafandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) is a daikaiju who first appeared in the 1954 Toho film, Godzilla. The primary focus of his franchise, Godzilla is typically depicted as a giant prehistoric creature awakened or mutated by the advent of the nuclear age. For the early part of the Showa series of films, Godzilla was depicted as a villainous and destructive force of nature, punishing humankind for its use of nuclear weapons, which disturbed and burned him. Over the remainder of the series, Godzilla gradually developed into a heroic character, defending Japanby fending off other more malevolent creatures such as King Ghidorah, many of them extraterrestrial or controlled by extraterrestrials. When Toho revived the franchise in 1984 with The Return of Godzilla, ignoring every film in the series except the original, Godzilla became a menace to Japan and the world once more. The Heisei series saw Godzilla battle some of his foes from the Showa era, such as Mothra and Mechagodzilla, as well as new monsters like Biollante and Destoroyah. Despite his destructive tendencies, this Godzilla incidentally saved humanity from greater evils on occasion. The Heisei series was followed by the Millennium series, an anthology in which nearly every film took place in its own continuity, often connected in some way only to the original 1954 film. Godzilla was often the villain in these films, though in some he was instead an anti-hero similar to the Heisei series. 12 years after the end of the Millennium series, Toho rebooted the franchise again with Shin Godzilla, a completely standalone film in which Godzilla appeared for the first time in modern-day Japan. This Godzilla was a bizarre new species spawned by the dumping of nuclear waste in Tokyo Bay in the 1950's, with the capacity to adapt to any situation by spontaneously mutating his own DNA. Toho introduced a new continuity the following year with the GODZILLA anime trilogy, in which Godzilla successfully drove humanity from the Earth in the 21st century and reshaped the planet in his own image over the next 20,000 years. When refugees from the Aratrum returned to reclaim the planet, they were faced with a Godzilla that had continuously grown and evolved and reached a height of over 300 meters. Outside of the 34 films produced by Toho, Godzilla has starred in three Hollywood adaptations, with one more to come. The first, GODZILLA, was produced by TriStar Pictures in 1998 and became controversial for its radical reinterpretation of the character, which was now an iguana mutated by nuclear testing rather than a prehistoric reptile. The TriStar Godzilla also lacked some of the character's signature traits, such as his atomic breath and invulnerability to military weapons, and gained the ability to asexually reproduce. The second Hollywood adaptation of the franchise, Godzilla, was produced in 2014 by Legendary Pictures, and featured a more traditional interpretation of the titular monster. This film marked the beginning of the MonsterVerse, a shared universe of giant monster films produced by Legendary and distributed by Warner Bros., focusing on Godzilla and King Kong. Godzilla has also appeared in Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, and is slated to appear in Godzilla vs. Kong in 2020. Abilities Atomic breath Spiral breath Infinite heat ray burning explosion electro pulse film and show appearances appearances gojira (1954) godzilla raids again (1955) godzilla king of the monsters (1956) King Kong vs Godzilla (1962) godzilla vs the thing (1964) ghidorah the three headed monster (1964) invasion of Astro monster (1965) godzilla vs the sea monster (1966) son of godzilla (1967) destroy all monsters (1968) all monsters attack (1969) godzilla vs hedorah (1971) godzilla vs Gigan (1972) zone fighter (1973- ) godzilla vs Megalon (1973) godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974) terror of Mechagodzilla (1975) godzilla (1977) godzilla (1978-1989) godzilla (1985) godzilla vs Biollante (1989) godzilla vs King Ghidorah (1991) godzilla and Mothra: the battle for earth (1992) godzilla vs Mechagodzilla 2 (1993) godzilla vs spacegodzilla (1994) godzilla vs destroyah (1995) godzilla 2000 millennium (1999) godzilla vs megaguiris (2000) godzilla Mothra and King Ghidorah: giant monsters all out attack (2001) godzilla against Mechagodzilla (2002) godzilla Tokyo s.o.s (2003) godzilla final wars (2004) godzilla (2014) shin godzilla/godzilla resurgence (2016) kong Skull island (2017) GODZILLA: planet of the monsters (2017) GODZILLA: city on the edge of battle (2018) GODZILLA: the planet eater (2018) godzilla king of the monsters (2019) kong vs godzilla (2020) comics Godzilla'', King of the Monsters'' #1-24 (1977-1979) Iron Man #193-194, 196 (1985) * The Thing #31 (1986) * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (1987) * Godzilla #1-6 (1988-1989), reprinted in color as Terror of Godzilla * Godzilla Portfolio #1-2 (1988) * Godzilla Color Special (1992) * Godzilla vs. Barkley (1993) * Godzilla versus Hero Zero (1995) * Godzilla, King of the Monsters #1-17 (1995-1996) * Dark Horse Presents #106 (1996) * A Decade of Dark Horse #4 (1996) * Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters #1-12 (2011-2012) * Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths #1-5 (2011) * Godzilla: Legends #1, 3-5 (2011-2012) * Godzilla: Ongoing #1-13 (2012-2013) * Godzilla: The Half-Century War #1-5 (2012-2013) * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth 1-25 (2013-2015) * Godzilla: Awakening (2014) * Godzilla: Cataclysm #1-5 (2014) * Godzilla in Hell #1-5 (2015) * Godzilla: Oblivion #1-5 (2016) * Godzilla: Rage Across Time #1-2, 4-5 (2016) * Skull Island: The Birth of Kong #1 (2017) * Godzilla: Aftershock (2019) books * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (1996) * Godzilla Returns (1996) * Godzilla Saves America: A Monster Showdown in 3-D! (1996) * Godzilla on Monster Island (1996) * Godzilla vs. Gigan and the Smog Monster (1996) * Godzilla Invades America (1997) * Godzilla 2000 (1997) * Godzilla at World's End (1998) * Godzilla: Journey to Monster Island (1998) * Godzilla Likes to Roar! (1998) * Godzilla vs. the Robot Monsters (1998) * Godzilla vs. the Space Monster (1998) * Who's Afraid of Godzilla? (1998) * GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse (2017) * GODZILLA: Project Mechagodzilla (2018) * Do Your Best Chibi Godzilla (2018) * Close Friends Chibi Godzilla (2019) games * Godzilla (1983) - Commodore 64 unlicensed * Godzilla & the Martians (1984) - Sinclair ZX Spectrum unlicensed * Godzilla vs. 3 Giant Monsters (1984) - Microsoft MSX * CinemaScope Adventure: Godzilla (1984) - NEC PC-8801 and Fujitsu FM-7 * NEW Godzilla (1985) - NEC PC-8801 * Fierce Dragon Godzilla: Metropolis Destruction!! (1985) - Fujitsu FM-7 and Sharp X1 * Gojira-kun (1985) - Microsoft MSX * Monster's Fair (1985) - Microsoft MSX * The Movie Monster Game (1986) - Commodore 64 and Apple II * Godzilla: Monster of Monsters! (1988) - Nintendo Entertainment System / Famicom * Godzilla (1988) - Commodore 16 and Commodore Plus/4 unlicensed * Circus Caper (1990) - Nintendo Entertainment System / Famicom * Godzilla (1990) - Game Boy * Godzilla 2: War of the Monsters (1992) - Nintendo Entertainment System * Battle Soccer: Champion of the Field (1992) - Nintendo Super Famicom * Godzilla (1993) - Arcade * Battle Baseball (1993) - Nintendo Famicom * Godzilla (1993) - NEC PC-9801 * Godzilla, King of the Monsters (1993) - Nintendo Game Boy * Super Godzilla (1993) - Super Nintendo Entertainment System / Super Famicom * Godzilla: Battle Legends (1993) - NEC/Hudson Soft TurboDuo / PC Engine Duo * Godzilla: Great Monster Battle (1994) - Nintendo Super Famicom * Godzilla: The Atomar Nightmare (1995) - Sinclair ZX Spectrum unlicensed * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! (1995) - Sega Pico * Godzilla: Giant Monster March (1995) - Sega Game Gear * Godzilla: Archipelago Shock (1995) - Sega Saturn * G-Patrol VR: Combat Simulator (1997) - PC * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour (1998) - PC and Mac * GODZILLA: Online (1998) - PC * GODZILLA (1998) - Pinball * Godzilla: Trading Battle (1998) - Sony PlayStation * Godzilla Generations (1998) - Sega Dreamcast * Collect Godzilla: Giant Monster Assembly (1998) - Sega Dreamcast VMU * Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact (1999) - Sega Dreamcast * Godzilla: The Series (1999) - Nintendo Game Boy Color * Godzilla: The Series - Monster Wars (2000) - Nintendo Game Boy Color * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (2002) - Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft Xbox * Godzilla: Domination! (2002) - Nintendo Game Boy Advance * Godzilla: Save the Earth (2004) - Sony PlayStation 2 and Microsoft Xbox * CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle (2006) - Pachinko * Godzilla: Unleashed (2007) - Nintendo Wii and Sony PlayStation 2 * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash (2007) - Nintendo DS * Godzilla: Pachislot Wars (2007) - Pachislot * Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (2009) - iOS 3D * Godzilla: Monster Mayhem (2009) - iOS 2D * CR Godzilla: Descent of the Destruction God (2010) - Pachinko * Godzilla on Monster Island (2011) - AVP Slot Machine * Monster Strike (2013) - Android and iOS * Godzilla 60th (2014) - Browser * Godzilla: Smash3 (2014) - Android and iOS * Godzilla: Strike Zone (2014) - Android, iOS, and Browser * Godzilla: Crisis Defense (2014) - Browser * Godzilla (2014) - Sony PlayStation 3 and 4 * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection (2015) - Android and iOS * Ace Combat Infinity (2015) - Sony PlayStation 3 Martial Law online mission * Shin Godzilla VR Demo (2016) - Sony PlayStation VR * Kai-Ri-Sei Million Arthur (2016) - Android and iOS * Pocoron Dungeons (2016) - Android and iOS * Phantasy Star Online 2 (2016) - PS Vita, Android and iOS * Destroy the City 2 (2016) - Android and iOS * SkyLock (2016) - Android and iOS * Fishing ★ Star (2016) - Android and iOS * Shin Arima (2016) - Browser * City Shrouded in Shadow (2017) - Sony PlayStation 4 * Grand Summoners (2017) - Android and iOS * Eternal Linkage (2018) - Android and iOS * CR True King of the Monsters Godzilla (2018) - Pachinko * Godzilla Defense Force (2019) - Android and iOS * PUBG Mobile (2019) - Android and iOS * Clash of Kings (2019) - Android and iOS Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Toho kaiju